The present invention is directed to the field of water main piping. In particular, it is directed to a temporary containment cap that can be placed on a water pipe so that water service can flow through the pipe.
When repairs are required to a water main, the water service through the pipe must be stopped. In certain municipalities, it is required that the water service be restored through the main each day when the repair crew stops work for the day. The process of returning service to the water main each day can be a time consuming and potentially dangerous activity. As the water begins to flow through the pipe, air in the pipe is displaced and can be compressed to a very high pressure by the water.
The present invention is directed to a high pressure temporary cap for the water main. The present invention is adapted to be connected to the water main at street level or below ground prior to the water service being returned to the main. The device securely clamps to the water pipe at street level, retains the water pressure and comprises a pressure relief valve to expel the excess air pressure. The purpose of the invention is to minimize the time that men are present in the ground to maximize safety for all workers. Also, due to the infrastructure of the installation of the city water mains, this device can restore water service and supply fire protection in case of emergency or any disaster within 3 minutes.